Silence, A Shrill Scream
by greenovalfruit
Summary: Kelly's not allowed to talk. Or moan. This fic is exclusively owned by Trinity and is displayed here because she likes to spread the love. Smut :: femslash :: T/K :: Review please!


Kelly almost jumped as her partner's hand connected with soft bare skin and shuddered as the same hand rubbed warm comforting circles over the stinging flesh. She took a deep breath in and stared ferociously at the sheets bunched around her hands, fingers pressed hard into the mattress, joints white with tension. She felt Tracey's hand drop and her nails drag torturously from the back of her knee to the top of her thigh. Kelly could see her arms shaking below her and could feel her knees begging to be unlocked so she could collapse onto the bed but she would not allow Tracey to win. Not like this. Kelly closed her eyes as the older woman's satiny curls slid across her spine and her breasts brushed her shoulder blades.

"Not a word, love." Tracey's heated breath just passed Kelly's ear and the blonde almost shied away when she felt her partner's lips drag down her neck, punctuated by bright white teeth marking her creamy skin. Kelly had to put all her concentration into keeping herself upright on her hands and knees so her mind wouldn't focus on the feeling of Tracey's body pulling back over hers. Kelly was not good at silence. In the courtroom, maybe. Scribbling notes and the body language between two partners was good enough for her then. But in the bedroom, she couldn't help but be vocal. Not with a lover like Tracey Kibre.

"Shhh…" Kelly felt Tracey smile into the skin of her lower back, placing a kiss there before sucking hard and running her teeth over the sensitive flesh. Kelly gasped and only then realised she'd been moaning low in the back of her throat without even noticing. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she felt the brunette move back onto her knees and she was relieved of the incredibly arousing pressure that was Tracey's weight on her body. Her reprieve was short, however, as she abruptly felt Tracey's hand skim up the inside of her left thigh and her fingers push into the wetness between her legs, slowly massaging and working her clit. Kelly's eyes grew wide and her breathing became heavy as she laboured to get enough oxygen into her system, though it was never enough. She was trying to replace her moans with air but it really wasn't working. Don't speak.

Watching Kelly struggle, Tracey smiled. She liked teasing her girlfriend, so much, but this was really messing with her head. Kelly was surprisingly intense vocally in the bedroom and Tracey appreciated it but she had always wondered what would happen … Pulling her fingers away from Kelly, she looked on as her blonde partner shook with the effort not to protest. She waited for a moment, watching Kelly's body tremble and smoothing her other hand over the creamy backside in front of her.

With a somewhat evil glint in her eye, Tracey suddenly thrust three fingers into Kelly and watched her girlfriend shudder. As she began to work them in and out at a fast but steady pace, digging her scarlet nails into Kelly's hip. She could hear her partner almost hyperventilating. Dammit. Shifting her legs so she could maintain contact with Kelly, she leant forward and whispered over her shoulder between gasps and heavy breathing.

"Okay, that's enough. Let it out, baby." As soon as she said that and moved back to focus on her task, Kelly moaned her relief. After being built up for so long, it didn't take much to push Kelly over the edge. Her whole body was a fault line and she felt the earthquake moving up though her centre. One, two, three more strokes from Tracey and Kelly shattered, crying out.

"Oh, god … Tracey!"

Slowly, she came back down and found herself on her stomach, still shaking from the aftershock. She opened her eyes and smiled hazily at Tracey who had drawn the blankets half way over them and was giving Kelly a very amused look.

"You bitch." Tracey chuckled at the insult and inclined her head a little.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled and closed her eyes, glowing. She gave a little sigh as Tracey played with the hair above her ear.

"Were you really going to stop if I made a sound?" Tracey considered poking her tongue out at Kelly, as her eyes were still closed, but thought better of it, kissing her nose instead.

"What, and deprive our neighbours of that orgasm? Of course not!" Tracey grinned and Kelly opened one eye a crack to survey her tormentor with amusement. She lifted her head and turned to face the other way.

"Bitch." She sighed. Tracey rolled her eyes at that and snaked her hand around Kelly's waist under the covers, dragging her nails across the smooth warm skin she found. She heard Kelly let out a small gasp and she kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you."


End file.
